1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control governor for adjusting the amount of fuel supplied to an engine so as to coincide an engine rotation speed with a target rotation speed, by driving an actuator for actuating a fuel adjusting means due to actuator driving current overlapped with a dither current.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a well known electronic control governor, coordinately provided with a fuel injection device, as a governor for a diesel engine. The electronic control governor comprises a solenoid as an actuator for operating a fuel adjusting rack as a fuel adjusting means for adjusting the amount of fuel supply in the fuel injection device, and is constructed so that it controls the amount of fuel supplied to the engineby controlling the actuator using PWM. Hysteresis of the actuator or sliding resistance in a sliding portion such as the fuel adjusting rack is reducedby overlapping an actuator driving current for driving the actuator with a dither current so as to slightly vibrate the actuator (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).    Patent Literature 1: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2006-77580    Patent Literature 2: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2001-20789